Alive
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: Everything was perfect Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete but then he betrayed us and killed me. I was reborn in a world filled with ninjas where people were able to do things by using chakra. To avoid getting hurt I chose to not make friends but I never planned on falling in love too. My name is Shimizu Kagome previously know as Higurashi Kagome.
1. Team 7

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sauske/Kagome, Naruto/Hinata (later), Lee/Sakura (later)**

_**No one's p.o.v**_

_She ran as fast as she can her feet could take her, unconsciously taking her to the place that started it all 'no this can't be happening' she thought. "You can't get away that easy" a husky voice yelled from behind her 'come on faster Kagome you can do it' she chanted in her head. She turned her head around to see if her attacker and let out a blood curling scream, he took a swipe at her and managed to slit her right eye._

_Despite now being blind in one eye Kagome kept running she looked back wither now one eye and saw him nowhere and she tripped on what she thought was a rock. Clenching her wounded eye Kagome looked at her leg to find in horror what she really tripped over "Shippo!" She cried and crawled to the dead corps of her dead son body. Kagome looked at the pool of blood and noticed it connected to other streams of blood she brought her hands to her mouth to muffle the screams that tried to escape her mouth. Her right eye burned as the tear escaped searing over the new flesh wound as she looked at the bodies of her friends the only one missing was Kirara. 'If Kaede wasn't off slaying a village somewhere else she'd know what to do' "found you" he singed and before she could move a finger his claws went through the back of her flesh._

_How could this have happened everything was going so good they had defeated Naraku just a few weeks ago and the jewel was completed what went wrong?_

_She fell to the ground and noticed the jewel in front of her on the ground and out stretched a hand to grab hold of it when a bare foot crushed her hand and smirked "Why" she whispered "Why Inuyasha! Why would you do this!" She yelled "Kagome you all knew from the beginning that I was after the jewel" he picked up the jewel that was instantly tainted by his thoughts. "If it's this dark now I wonder how dark it would be when I slaughter all the villagers" he walked away, she can see it, the dead body of her friends next to her was Shippo body and in front of her Miroku and Sango hand held limply to each other and then on the other side of her she noticed it, The Bones Eater Well. "Traitor" she whispered as her hands clenched the ground beneath her "TRAITOR" she screamed as he ran to terrorize the village using whatever strength she had she willed herself up to her feet grabbing her shoulder, the wound was like the one Kikyo had when she died 50 years ago. 'I swear Inuyasha you're going to pay, I'll make sure of it'._

_At the village_

"_LOOK OUT, ITS INUYASHA" they screamed as Inuyasha jumped in the air and killed three villagers at the same time. He smirked as he watched the village men, women and children run in fear 'stupid humans do they honestly believe they can escape. Inuyasha ran around the village and slaughtered anyone he could find as he chuckled darkly loving the blood in his claws._

"_INUYASHA" a feminine voice yelled "DIE" she released her arrow as it disappeared in midair and reappeared at his heat pinning him to the sacred tree. She struggled over towards him and let a lone tear come from her eye and clenched the bloody priestess clothing she was wearing "goodbye Inuyasha" she whispered. Kagome felt her knees go weak and fail her bringing her to the cold ground she started feeling numb everywhere "Lady Kagome!" The villagers ran to her but she paid no attention she looked at the jewel on the ground and retrieved it, she held it tightly in her hands purifying it without trying. The jewel shimmered and vanished she felt the power of the jewel inside her 'all this pain, suffering, death because of this one jewel' she thought._

"_Lady Kaede come quickly Lady Kagome is injured" she heard one of the villagers yell but her body was to numb to even care. "Kagome child stay still" the old women said when she got there and tried to put healing herbs just to have the younger miko moving around ."No Kaede you know as well as I do that I won't make it" she told Kaede, she reached out inside her priestess robe and pulled out a picture._

_The picture showed four people it had a picture of her in her regular school uniforms she stood next to a middle age women that looked like an older version of her except she had shorter hair. In front of her was a young boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with a single green stripe and on the other side of Kagome an old man in a priestess robe stood. She felt a strong wave of sorrow flow through her body as she looked at the photo in her hand._

'_Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it home this time' she thought sadly. Tears escaped her eyes as she fell to the ground "Kagome, KAGOME" she heard the older women yelled as the young girl she thought so fondly of fell to the similar death as her older sister did._

'_Inuyasha I will never forgive you, even in death' that was the last dying thought the young priestess thought in her final moments._

Kagome woke up with a gasp beads of sweat dripped down her face "stupid dream" she mumbled getting out of bed. She looked at her alarm clock 'seven o'clock right on time' she thought as she went into her closet to get dressed. She put on fishing net leggings she also put on black shorts and a shirt that was dark grey and had a black stripe in the middle. Then she walked over to her desk tied her bandana around her waist tightly, wrapped her weapon pouch around her right leg, then put her fingerless fish net gloves on as well. Walking towards the door of her apartment she put her ninja sandals on and felt something rub against her leg, she bent down and saw it was the two tailed cat demon so she gently pat the demon head causing her to purr. "Bye Kirara see you when I come back" she told her and headed out the door jumping from roof to roof to get to the academy. When Kagome reached the academy she sighed to find the doors were locked and climbed the window and into the building swiftly.

Around the same time Uchiha Sasuke also started to head towards the academy as he got in the room he realized he wasn't alone. So Sasuke turned around just to see her, his longtime crush, Kagome Shimizu the most beautiful, intellectual, and skillful person in the village. He looked up to see her reading a scroll and even though it was a simple act he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

Sasuke walked towards her seat next to her causing her to look at him, 'do I have to suppress a blush when she is just looking at me' Sasuke thought. "Ohayo" he casually told her "ohayo" she replied and then went back to looking at her scroll. Little by little more students started showing up "I WIN I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE" yelled Ino to her rival Sakura. "MY FOOT IS ATLEAST AN INCH BIGGER THAN YOURS SO I DO" Sakura yelled back as they both ran to Sasuke desk.

"Back off Billboard brow"

"You back off Ino-Pig"

"SASUKE" they yelled together reaching his desk.

"Hey get out of that seat" Sakura commanded "well why doesn't Sasuke move instead" a random fan boy of Kagome's yelled. "Sasuke doesn't have to do anything" Ino screamed at the student and hence the beginning of the Sasuke fan girl and Kagome fan boy war. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at Kagome who had an amused expression on her face.

"CLASS, EVERYBODY SIT DOWN" Iruka Sensei yelled causing everyone to race to a seat "thank you, now today you will be assigned a team of three to train with a sensei" he continued. As he called out the names Kagome blanked out in space and thought of her old life before she died, no matter how much she tried not to the memories just kept coming. Her life was so good until she fell into the well but in this new life there was never a thing called a good day.

"For team 7 with Kakashi sensei there's Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Naruto jumped up and down with his fist up "Yeah" he yelled while Sakura sulked. "Uchiha Sasuke "the two switched places of moods and if you looked close enough you could see a small frown come from Sasuke lips but was quickly fixed when he heard "and Shimizu Kagome". Sakura quickly went back to sulking and Naruto pulled up and stared curiously at the back of Kagome head, he honestly didn't know much about her heck he knew more about Sasuke and that's saying something. Then he wondered 'what will happen with her on our team, wait a minute' Naruto jumped from his seat "Iruka sensei why do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke-teme" Sakura jumped up after his outburst "why do I have to be on a team with Kagome I thought this was supposed to be a three man squad". Iruka sighed at them both "these groups are based on your score so-" before he could finish he was interrupted by Sakura "so Kagome just going to slow me down" "actually Sakura it may be the other way around".

With a blush on her cheeks Sakura sat down as the class laughed at her and she noticed a smirk grace Kagome face 'oh you'll get it Kagome' she thought.

**Well it looks like somebody doesn't like Kagome, hey can you guys suggest any good Sasuke/Kagome stories I can read. Well read and review bye!**


	2. Survival training

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha (extra-long chapter)**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Kagome (future pairing :) Naruto/Hinata Lee/Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**No one's p.o.v**

"SAKURA-CHAN let's eat lunch together since we're on the same team and all" Naruto asked Sakura (kind of) "no way I'm going to sit next to Sauske" she stated mentioning his name dreamingly. Kagome was up in a tree the whole time 'those idiots' she thought and jumped off the tree branch and sat down next to a nearby river 'I wonder what Kirara is doing'.

_A five year old Kagome was walking in the snow a little outside the village 'so beautiful' she thought letting a small smile grace her lips. 'I remember the first time I saw it snow in the feudal era, Miroku fell under the snow demons spell and thought he had a whole bunch of children that were actually snow' she lightly laughed but it quickly dropped at the thought of her friends. "Curse you Inuyasha" she whispered clenching her freezing hands drawing blood, she looked at her bloody palms with an emotionless face as if she didn't feel anything at all._

_She went on her knees and started to play with snow, but stopped when she started to think of the times she played in the snow with her little brother and felt her eyes burn because of the tears she refused to release. 'To think 100 years ago this part of the world use to be normal now it's half normal and half ninja' she thought to herself knowing that somewhere in the ninja half of the world was the old Higurashi shrine. 'I'll find it again someday' she half hoped but at the same time she dreaded the day she may see she old shrine again knowing it will cause her pain to see the place that used to be occupied by the family of her previous life. Every night she was haunted by the memories of her old life, oh how she missed that life so much, and she regrets sleeping every night. It was like being so close to something you really want but never having it close enough to pull in your grasp. And when you're just about to get it that thing you wanted is damaged beyond repair._

_After a while of controlling the snow she stood up and started to walk a little farther away from the village. She quietly sung to herself and stopped when she heard of a soft mew coming from a hollow log, she went to the log curious of what was there. As soon as she saw what was there her eyes widen dramatically "Kirara it's me Kagome remember, I know that I died but I was reborn" she tried to explain, she grew sadder with each word 'even I don't believe me' she thought sadly. The two tailed demon felt sorry as she looked at the sad girl's face she took a step closer and noticed something she didn't notice before. So she stepped closer and closer and took a whiff of her scent and smelled someone she hadn't smelt in 600 years 'Kagome' the demon thought happily 'I'm not alone anymore'._

_Kirara latched herself onto Kagome shoulder and snuggled into the side of her neck making Kagome giggle "you do remember" Kagome smiled joyously she stood up, she told Kirara everything about her new life and even the death of her and their friends as they walked back to the village. She was almost at her home but then felt something wrong she ran into the house and._

"_AHH NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

She shook her head after recalling the memory and looked at her reflection she looked at herself closely and scowled at what she saw, she still saw the weak, careless, clumsy girl who trusted everyone a little too easily the same girl who got killed by the man she loved. And that thought made her pure heart have complete and total hatred towards him or at least most of it is.

Meanwhile Sauske had to deal with a fan girl and what he calls a dobe "OH Sauske let's have lunch together "she squealed "I don't get it how come Sauske-teme get all the girls" Naruto shouted. "HEY! Don't talk to Sauske like that" she yelled at Naruto then she looked around "where is Sauske" she asked. They found Sauske just standing in the forest "HEY SAS-" Naruto started when Sasuke shushed him and pointed where they saw Kagome setting her lunch while singing.

Sparkling grey,

They're my own veins.

Any more than a whisper

Any sudden movement of my heart

And I know, I know I have to watch them pass away

Just get through this day

Give up your way you could be anything

Give up my way and loose myself

Not today that's too much guilt to pay

Sicken in the sun you dare tell me you love me

But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die

Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything

I'll make my own way, without your senseless

Hate

Hate

Hate

So run, run, run and hate me if it feels good

I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me but I'm older now and I'm not buying baby

Demanding my response

Don't bother breaking the door down

I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again

**(THIS SONG IS BY THE BAND Evanescence it's called The Last Song I'm Wasting On You I DO NOT OWN IT I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG I SWEAR TO KAMI)**

"KAGOME-CHAN" she immediately turned her hear to see Naruto run towards her just to end up falling over when he almost reaches her. He looks at her with anime tears in his eyes "that song was so sad" he sniffled, Sasuke frowned he felt his heart break when she sang that song, what could have happened to her that's been so bad that it caused her to write a song like that . He walked over and sat next to her while Naruto was still wailing about how sad the song is. 'Why would he want to sit next to her' Sakura fumed inside her head "Sakura are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to join us" Kagome yelled. "Um Hai" she replied and ran over to sit next to Sasuke lunch went by quickly Naruto and Sakura did most of the talking while Sasuke put a couple of Naruto insults in, Kagome didn't say anything she looked emotionless as ever.

'When will he get here' thought Kagome as they waited for their Sensei to arrive "he's late" Naruto complained with his head out the door looking side to side. "Naruto, stay still" Sakura scolded "why's it that only our squad's teacher is late" Naruto questioned "the other squads have already left with their new teachers, even Iruka-Sensei left already". He stared at her as if looking for an answer "don't look at me" then he looked at Kagome and she shrugged "hey, what are you doing Naruto" she asked everyone turned to Naruto "don't tell me your planning on pranking our sensei" Kagome said. "It's his fault, this will teach him to not be late" Naruto told them as he placed the chalk board eraser on the top of the door frame. "Man you're really asking for it" Sakura told him with her hands on her hips but on the inside she thought 'stuff like this is so awesome' "a jonin would never fall for such a weak trap like that" Sauske said.

"If he did then he might as well be an idiot" Kagome added "yeah Naruto you're such an idiot" Sakura said just then a hand opened the door and hit a spiky silver haired man in the head. "I got him, I got him" Naruto cheered "gomenasai Sensei I tried to stop him but he kind of did his own thing" Sakura tried to explain but in her mind she said 'AWESOME!' Kagome sweat dropped 'he fell for it' 'Is this guy really a jonin' Sasuke thought. "How can I put this gently" Kakashi said "as for my first impression for you all" he gave a dramatic pause "I hate you" now all the shinobi's sweat dropped. "Meet me on the roof" he said and disappeared team 7 stood up and walked to the stairs towards the roof.

"First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves" Kakashi said to the group Kagome was at the edge with Sasuke right next to her, Naruto on the other side of him, and Sakura at the other edge. "Like what sensei" Sakura asked "your likes, dislikes, your future dreams, hobbies things like that" he replied "how about you tell us about yourself first sensei" Naruto concluded. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, I haven't thought of my future dreams and I have many hobbies" he um informed "in the end all we learned was his name" Sakura whispered to the group. "Hai" Kagome agreed with a small nod "Now it's your turn" Kakashi told them "Let's start with you in the orange" he looked at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen but I like the ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me to even better than that. I dislike instant ramen, my hobby is eating and comparing ramen and my dream is to surpass the Hokage so I can get the entire village to acknowledge my existence" he informed. 'I see this kid grew up an interesting way' Kakashi thought "Ok next is pinky".

"My name is Sakura Haruno what I like I mean who I like is" she looked at Sasuke and giggled "and my hobby is" look on the ground "my future dream is" giggle "and what do you dislike" Kakashi asked. "NARUTO" she yelled poor Naruto had anime tears coming down his cheek 'girls her age probably care more about girls than the ninja arts'. He looked at Sasuke "now mystery boy" he said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have a lot of dislikes but no particular likes" he looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi or Kagome for that matter, she had to suppress the blush from coming to her cheeks. 'So the great Uchiha has a crush' Kakashi thought but was pulled out of his thought when Sasuke continued "I don't feel like summing my ambitions as just a dream but my ambition is to restore my clan without fail and to kill a certain man" he said in a dark tone. 'He doesn't mean me does he' Naruto thought 'I knew it" Kakashi thought (AN: What does he know I don't know and I'm the author) "Lastly we have emo girl".

"My name is Kagome Shimizu what I like doesn't matter, what I dislike is none of your business and my hobbies don't concern you. Dreams are childish I only have a goal there is a certain someone that I want to eliminate." Kagome told them her voice colder than Sasuke's 'she's hiding something' Kakashi thought 'out of everyone she put in the smallest amount of information possible' it was easy for him to figure out that she just didn't want them to know anything.

"Good you are all individually interesting in your own way, we'll have our first mission tomorrow" he told his shinobi students. "What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei" an excited Naruto asked "first we'll just see what we can do" Kakashi answered "what, what, what, what, WHAT" the over excited Naruto yelled. "A survival test" Kakashi answered once again "but sensei we've already had more than enough tests at the academy" Sakura complained. "This is not just any exercise "Kakashi laughed "what's so funny" Sakura questioned "well it's just if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted" he replied "try us" challenged Kagome.

"It's just out of the 27 graduates, only nine will be recognized as Genin ninja's the remaining 18 will be sent back to the academy immediately in other words this exercise is more like an extremely difficult test with the failure rate of 66% or higher" he said with a very serious voice. Sakura sat there shocked, Naruto mouth gapped open, Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Kagome narrowed her eyes. "See, see you got disenchanted" he cried out at his students "That's crazy to have suffered that much, then what was the graduation test even for" yelped Naruto "it was only to see if any of you even had a chance in becoming a Genin" Kakashi state calmly. "And I'll be the one to determine whether you pass or fail bring your complete ninja set we meet at five in the morning".

'N-No way am I going to be dropped out now I've got to have my strength recognized for real' Naruto panicked.

'If I fail then I'll be separated from Sasuke' Sakura realized

'I can never beat Itachi if I don't make it and I'll be separated from Kagome' Sasuke worried.

"No I can't, I won't I've come too far I can't fail now' a determined Kagome thought.

"Okay you're all dismissed" Kakashi yelled walking away "oh and you'd best skip breakfast you'll throw up" "n-no breakfast" Naruto whimpered "NOOOOOO such a cruel, cruel world" he cried out for all citizens of Konoha to hear. "Don't be so loud Naruto missing breakfast once won't kill you and plus after we finish the exercise you'll be able to eat its quite easy" Kagome scolded him "and I suppose you know what it is "Sakura challenged "actually it's about teamwork" Kagome smirked "how do you know" Sasuke asked. "Well Kakashi-sensei is a Jonin even with our weapons we wouldn't even be able to land a single scratch but maybe if we all just work together we'll at least have a chance" Kagome explained as the team listened carefully. "So you believe that this exercise is about team work" Sasuke concluded "exactly" she smirked "that's not a bad idea" Sakura piped up.

Later they all headed home Kagome almost reached her house when "whoevers behind me come out" she yelled she was surprised when she realized who her follower was "Sasuke" she whispered. "Why are you following me" she questioned softly remembering what happened when he was introducing himself. She knew he liked her right when he looked at her, she won't get mad at him for following her this time but only because she did that to Inu-him before. "I um… well I was" 'come on Sasuke spin it out already "I was wondering" he bowed with a mighty blush on his cheeks "watashi to tsukiatte kuremasenka" he said his eyes squeezed tight preparing for the worst.

"Hai"

She didn't want to get hurt again but she knew that a Uchiha never embarrass there selves and no one has ever seen them blush before either. He snapped his eyes open and stood up straight to look at the girl who's back was still turned to him "what" he as if he needed her to tell him to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "I said yes, I'll go out with you Sasuke" she told him in a soft voice and then she felt a pair of hands wraparound her waist from behind her "arigatou Kagome" he told her, nuzzling her neck. 'Sasuke' she thought Kagome released herself from his tight embrace and turned to face him just to be pulled into a passionate kiss, surprised by his actions her eyes were wide open but started to slowly close as she started to become prey to the passionate kiss unaware of the pink haired girl who watched everything.

Sakura was sitting at a bench crying 'It's not fair I was in love with Sasuke first how come Kagome gets everything boys, skills, power' brains, the looks it's just not fair' she thought.

_A seven year old Sakura cried on the floor 'Ino where are you' she thought as the other girls made fun of her , they were outside gathering flowers that relate to each other and while the teacher was off helping other student. "Hey billboard br- hey" the leader of the girls yelled "who threw that" she demanded. "I did" a strong female voice replied she looked back to see"K-Kagome it's you" she stuttered Kagome glared at them "scram" she commanded, as the girls ran like their lives depends on it."Hey Haruno you should be try to stand up to those girls sometimes, defend yourself" she told Sakura._

_She turned around and left her long hair blowing in the wind 'so cool' little Sakura admired watching the girl leave to pick her flowers._

Ever since that day Sakura had always admired Kagome she was everything Sakura wasn't and that made her admirable to Sakura. She continued to cry her eyes out when she felt a hand on her shoulder "are you ok".

The group arrived at five Sasuke and Kagome came hand in hand "ok most likely Kakashi-sensei will be late again so here's the plan" (AN; I'm not telling you). Three hours later "hi folk, how are you all" Kakashi cheery voice greeted "YOU'RE LATE" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously "well, a black cat crossed my path, you see" he lied "save it" Kagome told him. "Not buying it huh" Kakashi said he went over to a timer "it's set to 12:00 today's assignment is to" he held up three bells "is to get these bells from me by noon "then whoever can't do it will be tied to one of the pillars without lunch" as if on que their stomachs all rumbled. 'That's why he told us to not eat' they thought at the same time a frown gracing all of their cheeks when Sakura finally noticed something "wait why are there only three bells" she asked "there's only three bells to ensure one of you will fail the mission that person disqualified for failing the mission, and will be returned to the academy it could be one or it could be all three of you" he looked at them all.

"You are allowed to use shuriken, you won't be able to take these bells without the intent of killing me" he explained "but that's dangerous sensei" Sakura complained until she was interrupted by Kagome "remember Sakura just one of us alone won't be able to harm Kakashi sensei" Kagome reminded her. "Very wel start" Kakashi interrupted as soon as he said start team 7 went into hiding in the forest well everyone except a little blonde haired boy "alright let's face off fair and square" he challenged "you're a little different from the other aren't you" Kakashi told him "the only different thing is your hair" Naruto charged. He stopped when he saw Kakashi pulling something out of his pouch "first I will teach you taijutsu" 'taijutsu is ninja hand to hand combat so why is he pulling out a weapon' thought Naruto until he pulled out a book and saw the title Make-Out Paradise. 'Oh great another perv' the raven girl thought from her hiding place with an anime sweat drop forming on her head "you pervert I'm going to rip you apart" the blonde charged once more gave a punch, spin kick, and then another punch.

On the last punch he found nothing there "what" he whispered "ninja's shouldn't let their enemies take them from behind" Kakashi informed from behind Naruto. Sakura looked at Kakashi hand sign 'is that the sign of the tiger' "Naruto get out of their quickly" Naruto faced where her voice was coming from "too late" Kakashi yelled. "Hidden in the leaves ultimate taijutsu" he poked Naruto in the butt "one thousand years of death" "AHH" Naruto screamed. "I will surpass Hokage and I'll start with you" determined Naruto getting out of the river he fell in he charged at Kakashi and a few minutes' later six clones jumped out of the river to join him. "Impressive but do you really think you can beat me" he was surprised when a one Kagome clone grabbed him from behind and about five more charging after him.

"Never let your enemies get you from behind right sensei" the clone said all the clones grabbed Kakashi Sasuke jumped from his hiding place and threw shirigan straight at Kakashi when Kakashi forced all the clones off and blocked Sasuke attack. "I must admit you are the first team to ever impress me but you're not good enough to beat me" Kakashi teased "are we" Kagome smirked as the two boys stood next to her one boy at each side. "Tell me sensei are you I don't know missing something" she continued he looked around and realized something 'my book' he panicked the boys and girl moved to the side to reveal Sakura with Make-Out Paradise. "It would be such a shame if someone spoiled the ending for you" Kagome smirked once again "you wouldn't" he questioned "try us" she challenged.

"Your bluffing" he said she looked at Sakura and nodded, Sakura started to read aloud Kakashi covered his ears "la, la, la I can't hear you" he yelled 'I can still read her lips' he tightly shut his eyes and seconds later felt a kunai knife against his throat. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke behind him and Kagome in front of him with all three bells in her hands, Sasuke moved away from Kakashi and Kagome threw a bell to him, Sakura, and Naruto. "They can have the bells go ahead and tie me to the pillar" she told him 'looks like I found something out about you Kagome' Kakashi thought when he saw her take the fall for her team mates.

Kagome stood tied to the pillar "Kagome why'd you take the fall I could last without food" Naruto complained Kagome sighed "no you can't Naruto and even if you could I have a rule about protecting my comrades" she told him. Sasuke started to dig into Kagome bag until he found a lunch box and opened it after that he grabbed his Kunai and cut her loose "you have a thing about protecting your comrades well I have a thing about protecting my girlfriend" he told her. "GIRLFRIEND" yelled Naruto "you couldn't tell when they were holding hands earlier I swear Naruto your so clueless sometimes" Sakura scolded. "Do we pass Kakashi-sensei" Kagome yelled ignoring them, no one knew what she was talking about until a shocked Kakashi poofed out of nowhere.

"Well as painful as it is for me to say this congratulation you're the first team that's ever past or got the point of my exam" he told them "YATTA" cheered "but I have to tell you from here on out things will get a lot harder" he warned. "You see those tomb stones they were good ninja's a lot of them were my friend good men" his dreaded tone said Kagome looked away trying to ignore him when he talked about things like that it gave her the horrid image of her friends corps and her own death it also gave her horrid images of what's she seen in this life time. "I'm goanna be on there one day believe it" Naruto said "Naruto those people are KIA which means killed in action" Sakura informed and then she noticed Kagome "Kagome, daijabou" "I'm fine Sakura" she answered softly. "I'll see you all tomorrow" Kakashi said leaving "same time alright, don't be late" he yelled. 'Look who's talking' team seven thought simultaneously and sweat dropped.

**This was an extremely long sweat dropping chapter so you also got Kagome and Sasuke romance and it turns out that Sakura never hated Kagome but really just wanted to be her or win against her. I hoped you liked this chapter feel free to read and review and come back for the next chapter. Also if you know any good Kagome and Sasuke romance fanfic's 'Mama needs something to read'!**


	3. mission of life

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura/Lee**

**Rated: T **

**Still No one's p.o.v**

The sun was setting when Kagome had gotten home from the training grounds, she walked over to her mirror to comb her hair. 'Do you honestly believe they won't find out your secret' the wild voice of the eighth tailed fox laughed, it taunted her reminded her of the day she was betrayed … again.

_Kagome was now in front of her hut 'something isn't right' she thought, she raced to the hut with the newly found neko demon following after. As she entered the hut her heart raced pounding like the rain on the concrete during a storm 'please be okay' she pleaded. _

_The hut was in ruins everything was broken blood splattered the walls and on the floor laid the body of a man, a woman, and a little girl no older than three years old, it saddened Kagome to see the sight of her now dead family 'no' that single word echoed through her mind 'I'm too late'. She was too late to save her new family just like she was too late to save her friends life 600 years ago on that faithful day. Her eyes scanned over the hut and stopped when she saw a man in the middle of the room he showed no injuries but had blood all over him. "Why onii-chan" she whispered he looked and Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of amusement enter his eyes but disappeared as quickly as it came. The man she talked to was her older brother Kaito, he was the one who killed their mother, their father, and their little sister Nina. "I needed to know just how powerful I am" he replied his voice not filled with even the slightest amount of guilt, Kagome clenched her hands "is that all you killed them just to know if you were powerful enough" she gritted through her teeth._

"_What's wrong Imouto are you angry, do you hate me enough to kill me" he told her trying to toy with her mind, even get under her skin, and make her scream. "You see Imouto I always knew there was something different about you" he smirked and with a dramatic pause he revealed something that Kagome thought no one would ever find out, "priestess Kagome Higurashi". Kagome's face was emotionless but inside Kagome was in pain the same type of pain Inuyasha imprinted in her soul on this very day so many years ago. 'He knows' Kagome thought in panic 'who else knows, who told him' her thought were interrupted when Kaito started to speak once again. "How does it feel Imouto, to be betrayed twice" he asked her as he pulled a jar from his yukata._

_Kagome widen her eyes at not the jar, but it was what she sensed in the jar 'demon'. "So you know what this is" he said taking off a seal Kagome didn't see off and placed the jar on the ground. Springing out was the eighth tailed fox in all its glory, drawn in by Kagome's spiritual energy it jumped into Kagome's body._

_She screamed a helpless silent cry, the demon entered her body making an unbearable pain run in her body, but through it all she heard a small voice "Kagome". She opened an eyes not realizing she had closed through her pain "Nina" she whispered "your still alive". "I can fix that" Kaito gritted through his teeth 'she's supposed to be dead' he digged in his ninja pouch and took out a kunai knife, at the speed of light he had Nina by her hair and a kunai at her throat "NO DON'T, LEAVE HER ALONE" Kagome yelled out in horror "Ah" she screamed as the pain became unbearable. Kaito grinned like the Cheshire car at the sound of his little sister screams and with one swift movement he slit the throat of his youngest sister, Nina, then he disappeared._

_This was the same day she met Inuyasha, when she was betrayed, when she died, now when she was betrayed again, and it was the day that started it all, her birthday._

"What do you want you stupid fox" Kagome scowled at the demon that shown through her reflection. "The same thing I've always wanted" the eighth tailed fox replied "I won't let you roe free even if I die while stopping you" she stood up to go dress in her sleepwear. On her way to the bed she passed by a mirror where the demon reappeared, "you can't pretend forever" Kagome froze "what are you talking about" she asked glancing curiously at the mirror. You don't fool me girl, just because it was long ago doesn't mean it didn't happen the past will never change. You will never be able to forget your betrayal and you will feel nothing but pain and sorrow until it completely consumes you" the demon laughed. Kagome was enraged, her hands clenched and formed a fist "shut up" she yelled and punched the mirror with such force that it shattered. She stared at her bloody knuckles emotionlessly and watched as the eighth tail fox powers healed her hand in just a matter of minutes.

She looked up from her now healed hands when she heard Kirara mew, Kagome turned to the neko demon and barely smiled and said "hey Kirara I'm goanna go to bed now" then she left as if nothing happened. Kirara couldn't help but think that the way Kagome is was her fault, if only she helped when that Kaito attacked and if only she made it in time on that day.

_Kirara was looking for Sango after she finally escaped from the village children who were chasing her. The scent of the young demon slayer led to the bone eaters well, where Kirara found the lifeless bodies of the monk, kitsune, and longtime companion Sango the demon slayer. Kirara went to Sango and nuzzled cheek seeing if she can wake the slayer, "Kirara" a feminine voice called out, Kirara saw Sango lift her head "Kirara, you have to find Kagome, try to find a way to warn her that Inuyasha is after the jewel" Sango informed her. Kirara didn't move, she didn't want to leave Sango "go, it's too late for me" she pleaded; Kirara licked Sango cheek and ran to search for the future miko. 'Oh Miroku' Sango thought she entwined her fingers with her dead fiancé then she turned her head and watched her beloved neko demon run off 'goodbye Kirara' and with that last thought she let the darkness consume her forever._

_Kirara searched and searched for Kagome but found her nowhere in sight 'maybe she's at the village' Kirara thought. By the time Kirara reached the village she could hear the old priestess yell "Kagome, Kagome". She saw the villagers in front of the tree of ages also known as the sacred tree but when she looked at the tree she saw Inuyasha pinned to the tree like he was almost two years ago except this time he was dead. Kirara easily slipped her way through the crowd of humans only to find Kagome in Kaede arms as the elder woman checked her pulse a grace of sadness crossed her face "she has passed on" the priestess informed sadly._

_The next day was truly a day of mourning Totosai built a special tomb for the deceased heroes and they were placed around the sacred tree, everyone in the village and even a lot of people outside the village that the group met in their travels all came to the funeral. "Today is truly a horrid day for tis today is the day we feel the loss of our beloved hero's, friends and many things to every person here. I believe I can speak for us all when I say we will never forget them, and the bravery and courage and care they showed us all, but we will never forget their horrid death at the ending of their lives." The bodies were burned and Kaede held the ashes and walked to the bone eaters well and poured them there "mat their memory and kindness last in eternal like the well itself and for their souls to rest in peace" slowly one by one crowds of people died down leaving no one their but Kirara. She walked towards the well where her friend's ashes had been placed but stopped when her feet landed on something that felt a little crumbled._

_She looked at the item her foot had just been on, it was something that Kagome called a picture; it showed of Kagome, a young boy, an elder man, and a woman who had similar features as Kagome. 'Is that Kagome's family' she thought 'will they find out what happened in her terrible fate that destiny planned for her, or will they keep waiting not knowing she'll never return'._

Kirara stared at the outlined figure of the sleeping girl on the bed, 'if only Kaede knew that Kagome never found peace' she thought, she remembered finding the shrine 100 years ago just to see the family waiting for a girl that won't return. Kirara shook the thoughts out of her head and jumped onto the bed and plopped herself next to Kagome, she snuggled closer to Kagome trying to do the one thing they both failed to do, forget the past.

Early in the morning Kagome did her normal routine then she had breakfast and headed to the training grounds.

"I see the target" Sakura whispered into her communicator "good" Kakashi replied "everyone get in position, Sakura".

"Position A"

"Sasuke"

"Position B"

"Kagome"

"Position C"

"Naruto… Naruto"

"Position D"

"To slow Naruto" Kakashi scolded "500 meters from the target, I'm ready" Naruto told him "are you guys ready" Kakashi asked them. "Hai Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied "ready" Sasuke answered "good to go" Kagome told him "believe it" Naruto exclaimed. "In that case" Kakashi sighed "GO" team seven pounced into action "target captured" Kagome sighed as their target Tora, the cat tried to claw out Naruto eyes out. She walked towards Naruto and picked up Tora "hey kitty" she rubbed Tora ears causing the fat cat to purr. "HOW COULD YOU GET THAT, THING TO CALM DOWN" exclaimed Naruto "maybe your just so stupid animals don't even like you dobe" Sasuke smirked "why you" Naruto growled "hey cut it out you two" Sakura interrupted "you boys argue over the stupidest things" Kagome commented, and that was the start of the argument of the century.

Later on that day they had done two other missions in which one Naruto was pulled by dogs into a bomb field and on the other they had to pull out weeds but Naruto pulled out all the plants and left out the weeds. "When are we getting a real ninja mission" Naruto complained when the team got into the Hokage office after their missions. "You will when you act like a real ninja" the Hokage calmly stated "I am" he shouted. Iruka jumped from his seat "that is no way to talk to the Hokage" he shouted "he is one of the best ninja's this village has and you will treat him with respect s- HEY NARUTO ARE YOU LISTENING". He looked to find Naruto turned to the rest of the gang "my favorite type of noodles really are- oh LIKE I SAID WE NEED A REAL MISSION BECAUSE-" Naruto was interrupted. "Fine" the Hokage told them "really" Kagome raised an eyebrow "just like that" "yes, this is a C ranked mission" the Hokage replied. "Cool who will we be guarding, is it a princess or something" Naruto exclaimed just then the door opened. A grey haired older looking man walked in he has a rounded stomach and glasses his clothes looked of someone who was poor "who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tazuna, the bridge builder"

**So here you go chapter 3 I hope you like it **


End file.
